L'Ange Demoniaque
by Elen-Elf
Summary: FIC FINIE! L'un une créature ténèbreuse vivant dans un chateau obscur laissé comme marque de passage par voldemort avant sa chute, l'autre un beau jeune homme au visage d'ange. Une rencontre inattendue s'en suivra alors.
1. Default Chapter

**Coucou tout le monde**.** Me revoilà aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle traduction. C'est une histoire qui ne comporte que trois chapitre mais que j'ai tout de même trouvée très belle, alors j'ai décidé de vous la traduire pour vous faire profiter de mes lectures étrangères.**

**La traduction originale italienne de cette fic appartient à Goten Malfoy, qui est disponible sur son site la partie fanfictions, voir lien dans ma bio.**

**Disclamer : rien mis à part la traduction, ne m'appartient comme d'habitude.

* * *

**

****

**L'ange démoniaque**

**Chap1**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Un château obscur, Lord Voldemort n'existe pas, ou plus exactement a existé il y a très longtemps, est comme marque de passage sur cette terre, il a laissé derrière lui une créature obscure… que personne n'a jamais vue. D'après ce qui se dit, cette créature ne serait jamais sortie du sombre château.

Mais l'on sait, ce que narre les gens, subit tout le temps les modifications du temps qui passe…les paroles deviennent autres et les faits changent d'aspects ou de peaux tels les serpents…

Au manoir des Malfoy…

Draco Malfoy, unique héritier de cette noble famille, qui dans ses temps glorieux contribua à la chute de Lord Voldemort, était allongé sur son lit…seulement couvert d'un drap couleur argenté.

Son esprit voyageait au grès de ses envies…jusqu'à ce que lui apparaisse à l'esprit la vision d'un jeune homme brun, fascinant, séduisant, à la peau ambrée, et aux yeux de jade…

Le désir se ranima en lui…jamais il n'avait eu une semblable réaction…celle de le trouver coûte que coûte…savoir qui il était.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres charnues…

C'est avec réticence qu'il sortit de son confortable lit, et après s'être rendu présentable, il se rendit dans le bureau de son père à l'étage inférieur où il était certain d'y trouver son père.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Lord Malfoy ne fasse de recherche sur la mystérieuse créature que ce monstre de Lord Voldemort avait laissée. Mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait trouvé aucune information.

Il était toujours plus frustré…d'autant plus qu'il poursuivait toujours ses recherches et que malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas déniché la moindre information au sujet de la créature.

L'unique information qu'il avait réussit à découvrir constituait dans le fait que la créature était née à Riddle Manor…La seule prononciation de ce lieu donnait des frissons à n'importe qui, car il n'était autre que le château de Lord Voldemort.

« Père…encore à faire des recherches ? » demanda Draco en entrant dans le bureau sans faire le moindre bruit.

Son père Lucius Malfoy, leva les yeux vers son fils.

C'était son exacte réplique lorsqu'il était jeune.

Il ressentait de l'orgueil pour lui

Il savait qu'il avait maintenu très haut le nom des Malfoy.

« C'est exact…malheureusement je ne trouve absolument rien qui puisse m'indiquer comment a été faite cette créature… »

Draco s'avança vers l'homme

« Mais père…depuis que Lord Voldemort a été vaincu les années ont passées…si cette créature n'a encore rien fait, c'est probablement qu'elle n'a aucune mauvaises intentions… »

« C'est avant tout une créature du mal qu'il faut détruire…Peut-être qu'à présent elle ne fera rien…mais elle pourrait également se révéler plus mauvaise que celui qui l'a généré… » acheva sombrement Lord Malfoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dans son obscur château Harry était assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le lointain…bien qu'il avait un puissant pouvoir obscur que lui avait laissé son père…il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'utiliser…à moins qu'il ne puisse faire autrement.

Les seules autres créatures qui habitaient avec lui dans le château étaient les elfes de maison qui autrefois étaient au service de son père, ceux-ci même lorsqu'ils apprirent la nouvelle de la chute de leur maître, en furent heureux. Un des leurs Dobby, était encore secrètement la pour mettre fin au cauchemar d'un jeune garçon.

Enfermé dans ses secrets depuis un temps incroyable…quand il est né, Lord Voldemort avait fait de sa vie un enfer, espérant imprimer en lui sa méchanceté, espérant lui transmettre tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en lui.

Il l'avait fait mordre par un loup-garou et par un vampire…il avait ainsi eu le pouvoir des ténèbres entre ses mains. Les seules marques de gentillesse que le jeune garçon recevait venaient de ce petit être appelé Dobby, l'elfe de maison.

Harry ne sortait que très rarement de sa forteresse…si ce n'était pour trouver de quoi se nourrir, puisque rien à l'extérieur ne l'intéressait…rien…

« Dobby » appela le jeune garçon.

« Oui monsieur » répondit le petit être en arrivant

« Je vais…chasser les intrus… » lui dit-il avec un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Il savait que personne possédant un minimum de bon sens ne serait jamais venu dans cet endroit.

Il se pencha par la fenêtre puis se laissa tomber dans le vide…Deux énormes ailes noires sortirent de son dos, pour se déployer dans toute leurs grandeur, le faisant voler silencieusement dans la nuit à la recherche de nourriture.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Ce monstre a encore fait des victimes ! » hurla de rage Lucius, quand il apprit que l'obscure créature était de nouveau sortie du château pour chercher de la nourriture et qu'elle avait tuée deux personnes, qui avaient été retrouvées exsangues…

Draco le regardait de ses yeux argentés, si froid mais expressifs.

« Père…Je ne crois pas que vous résoudrez quelque chose en restant là » intervint Draco

Son père lui reporta toute son attention

« Que suggères-tu ? »

« D'aller au château et de la détruire ! »

« Tu es fou ! Beaucoup s'y sont risqués, mais le château est protégé par des forces obscures, en d'autres termes il est inattaquable ! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Entre temps Harry n'était pas rentré au château, pour la première fois, la curiosité de savoir ce qu'il y avait au-delà des frontières de son royaume avait eu le dessus, même si maintenant son unique préoccupation était de voir celui qui avait réussi à vaincre son créateur.

Il savait qu'il s'appelait Malfoy, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il savait, à part les insultes que lui lançait Voldemort lorsqu'Harry l'entendait les nommer…

Bien qu'il fut une obscure créature, personne n'avait jamais pensé que se fut lui le fils de Voldemort, les ailes noires, les canines affilées, et les griffes n'apparaissaient pas s'il n'était pas lui, s'il ne le voulait pas, ou encore si son corps ne se sentait pas menacé.

Les vêtements qu'il portait n'étaient pas une merveille, mais ils étaient assez décents, ils consistaient en un pantalon noir chiffonné à plusieurs endroits et une chemise blanche, possédant diverses dentelles, laissée d'une manière inconvenante hors du pantalon.

Harry avait l'aspect d'un jeune homme mortellement beau, mais étrange…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Père, donnez-moi la possibilité d'y aller voir de mes propres yeux…je vous en prie…je serais attentif…mais je dois voir pour pouvoir vous aider dans votre entreprise… » tentait de le convaincre Draco.

« Non Draco…c'est trop dangereux…de toute façon la discussion est close »

Draco fut congédié par son père, si bien qu'il sortit du manoir.

Il était furieux ! Il savait qu'il était difficile de convaincre son père, mais il retenait que c'était là la seule façon pour vaincre ce monstre…il fallait aller directement sur le lieu pour l'inspecter.

Ses pieds le menèrent loin, sur une belle colline, où il pouvait tranquillement voir le panorama...il s'assit à cet endroit comme à chaque fois qu'il cherchait un peu de paix pour lui-même.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry ne s'était jamais aventuré dans cet endroit…mais cet endroit lui plut immédiatement…c'était si tranquille…si pacifique…il respira à pleins poumons cet air totalement différente de celle du château dans lequel il vivait.

Une odeur…

Un être humain…

Près…

Son parfum…si doux…si enivrant…si grisant…

Comme un chasseur qui de son flair cherche sa proie…il chercha à suivre cette odeur, …il se promena le long de…

Et là, il le vit

Un jeune homme…assit sur l'herbe, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du ciel.

C'était de lui que provenait cette odeur.

Harry l'observa attentivement, il avait les cheveux fins et blonds, des lèvres charnues, la peau immaculée…les yeux il ne les voyaient pas, mais il lui semblait qu'ils étaient gris.

Un bruit le fit sursauter…il regarda tout autour de lui…il était tellement absorbé dans la contemplation du ciel qu'il ne vit pas que de douteuses personnes s'étaient approchées du jeune garçon blond.

Lui, qui était une obscure créature, pouvait aisément sentir que ces personnes n'avaient pas de bonnes intentions envers cet ange…

« Bien, regardez-moi qui nous avons ici… » commença l'un d'eux

« Le beau prince! Que fais-tu tout seul ?... »

Draco s'était retourné pour faire face aux nouveaux arrivants…il n'avait pas peur puisqu'il était un sorcier assez puissant, mais ces trois individus lui donnaient des frissons qui n'étaient pas pour lui plaire.

« Que voulez-vous ! » leur demanda-t-il en se levant et en les fixant avec mépris

« hum hum, tu en as du courage pour être tout seul… » dit l'un deux tout en faisant signe aux autres de s'approcher.

« … »

« Beh, voyons voir ce que nous pourrions bien vouloir ? »

Il allongea la main vers le visage de Draco, celui se prit une gifle de la part du blond, et un rire étouffé s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry.

Tous se retournèrent vers les arbres…

« Qu'…qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda l'un des malintentionné, une peur sans nom dans la voix.

Draco aussi était surprit, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il y avait des loups et autres créatures similaires sur ses terres.

Harry se força à conserver son calme, mais de voir ces trois types louches toucher son ange le mettait en colère.

L'attention se reporta à nouveau sur le blond, qui comme si le bruit avait été un déclencheur s'était mis à courir le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait, dans la direction de la cachette d'Harry.

Les autres se mirent à courir à sa poursuite, l'un d'eux réussit à le saisir par le bras puis le poussa violement à terre.

Draco essayait de se libérer, mais le poids de l'autre l'écrasait et outre ceci, les autres les avaient rejoins.

Puis tout à coup, il se retrouva libre.

Sous le coup de la surprise, il ouvrit de grands yeux, rapidement il s'assit à même l'herbe et regarda tout autour de lui.

Les malfaiteurs étaient terrorisés par…un garçon !

Draco ne pouvait que voir les épaules du jeune homme, et marchant à quatre pattes, il se pencha en avant…pour voir…des griffes qui sortaient des doigts fuselés, il grognait contre les autres et avait les…canines comme celles d'un…vampire…_ « Oh mon dieu »_ pensa le jeune blond.

Harry tourna son regard vers émeraude vers Draco, qui le fixait choqué.

« Vas… » lui chuchota-t-il à peine, et Draco fit comme il lui avait dit. Il se leva et commença à courir vers le manoir…ses jambes y allaient toutes seules…

Quand il fut assez loin, il entendit seulement un fort hurlement qui n'avait absolument rien d'humain, puis plus rien…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

À l'arrivée de Draco encore tout haletant par sa course, Lord Malfoy se précipita aussitôt dans les appartements de son fils.

Draco qui était encore terrorisé, raconta à son père ce qui s'était passé, Lord Malfoy l'écouta avec angoisse.

« Comment est-il possible qu'une créature similaire existe ?...Draco es-tu sûr ? » hésita l'homme.

« Bien sûr que je suis certain père ! » lui répondit-il presque en hurlant

« …Tu es encore beaucoup ébranlé mon fils, vas te faire un bain relaxant, pendant ce temps je vais essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé… »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il était trop fatigué pour répondre, et son corps avait besoin de se relaxer un peu.

Pendant la nuit, Draco sentit que ses couvertures venaient d'être remontées sur son corps, alors qu'une main lui caressait doucement le visage.

Péniblement il ouvrit les yeux, la chambre qui était seulement éclairée de la lumière provenant des bougies, lui révéla la présence du jeune vampire qui l'avait laissé partir dans la forêt, assit à côté de lui. Saisit par la frayeur, il ne réussit pas à faire sortir le moindre son de sa bouche, parce que même si ça lui était possible, le vampire l'aurait tué s'il avait hurlé.

Draco le fixait effrayé… il lui rappelait quelqu'un…mais il ne savait pas qui…

Harry continuait à lui caresser le visage, ce garçon lui plaisait, sa peau, ses yeux, ses cheveux…il s'approcha de lui et le flaira…son odeur…

Le brun lui sourit seulement, en faisant remarquer à Draco qu'il n'avait pas les canines comme pendant l'après-midi.

Chose qui étonna fortement l'héritier des Malfoy.

« Qui es-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il une certaine peur dans la voix.

« Harry » fut la seule réponse du brun

« Tu me veux du mal ? »

« Non, …tu me plais… »

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou pas…

Dans un geste très peu sûr, il avança sa main vers le visage d'Harry, et le lui caressa lentement. Il vit que le jeune homme avait fermé ses yeux verts, et qu'il semblait jouir de ces caresses.

Il entendit alors des pas qui se rapprochaient…toujours plus proches…Harry se détacha rapidement du jeune blond et s'élança hors de la chambre en passant par la fenêtre…

Draco le regarda rapidement, et alors vit qu'il volait grâce à deux énormes ailes noires de chauves-souris, vers les terres de Lord Voldemort.

**à suivre...**


	2. chap2

**Ciao tout le monde. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise ou ouvrant ma boite mail. Ni 1, ni2, ni 3 reviews mais 15 reviews. La je vous dit chaprau, vous m'avez gâtée. Bon c'est donc avec un immense plaisir que je vous ai traduit le chap 2.**

**RAR :**

**Dmslash : **_merci, mais je dois dire que tout le mérite reviens à ma copine Goten, qui est le véritable auteur de cette fic. Mais j'accepte quand même les remerciements, lol. Bon en tout cas devant tant d'enthousiasme voila le second chap, qui j'espère te plaira autant que le premier._

**Satine01 :**_ eh bien pour la suite la voila, qu'en dis-tu ? lol, en tout cas bonne lecture._

**Louange :**_ à quand la prochaine update ? euh…maintenant tu es d'accord ? bonne lecture._

**Crystal d'avalon :**_ voilà la suite, bonne lecture._

**Alician and Mike :**_ eh bien en voilà de l'enthousiasme pour cette fic. Pour le vampire je crois que je ne pourrais pas te le procurer. Imagine un peu la tête de ce cher Draco, si je lui pique son vampire pour le refiler à quelqu'un d'autre, lol. La tête de ce cher Lulu n'est pas pour ce chap là, mais c'est au prochain, encore un peu de patience, je sais c'est long de patienter, mais j'essaierais de faire le plus vite possible pour vous satisfaire. En tout cas pour patienter jusq'au prochain chap, voila le second. Bisous._

**La Nouille **_: bah tout le plaisir est pour moi. Vu que c'est une langue que j'adore c'est pour moi une partie de plaisir que d'en faire la traduction. Voilà le second chap qui j'espère te plaira autant que le premier. Bonne lecture._

**Tobby :**_ c'est pas grave, je m'occupe de la traduction et tu la traduction. En tout cas merci pour les encouragements. Bisous._

**Vert emeraude :**_ c'est clair que vampire et loup-garou d'un coup, l'auteur nous a plus que gâtée. Enfin ravie que ça te plaise. Voila le nouveau chap. bisous._

**Sefadora Firewood : **_merci, dans ce cas, je continue y'a pas d'autre mots, je continue. Bisous._

**Nienna-lo : **_voilà pourquoi je traduis de superbes fics comme celles-là, tout simplements parce que les sites de traductions sont foireux et qu'on comprends rien à ce qu'ils traduisent. Enfin pour ce qui est de changer la fin, je crois que ça ne va pas être possible vu que la fic ne m'appartient pas. L'auteur a semble-t-il voulu quelque chose qui ne soit pas trop long. En plus si je m'amusais à changer la fin, je ne suis pas sure qu'elle soit à la hauteur de ce que l'auteur attendait comme résultat. Je vous adresse donc toutes mes excuses car je ne pourrais pas changer la fin. Désolée d'avance. En tout cas, j'espère quand même que vous lirez les deux derniers chap. bisous._

**Julie :**_ bien alors la voilà la suite. Bonne lecture._

**Sahada : **_tu as aimé le premier chap, alors je pense que tu aimeras le second chap. bisous._

**SamaraXX :**_ merci, je pense que tu vas encore plus adoré ce chap. bisous._

**Horsecrazy210 :**_ eh bien une lectrice anglaise, qu'est-ce que j'en ai de la chance moi. I am lucky ! voila le 2ème chap. bonne lecture. Bisous._

**Ornaluca :**_ voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début. Bisous._

**Voilà, maintenant que les RAR sont terminée, voilà le nouveaux chap qui voit son rating augmenter en R en fin de chap. vous voilà prévenues, et prévenus. Bonnes lectures.**

**Disclamer : voir chap1

* * *

**

**Chap2**

« Draco, que fais-tu à la fenêtre ? » demanda Lord Malfoy en entrant et en voyant que son fils observait d'un air extasié l'horizon qui se dessinait devant lui.

Draco se retourna vers son père :

« Rien père, j'observait seulement le monde… »

Lucius le regarda étrangement, comme s'il avait peine à le croire, seulement il ne l'accabla pas plus qu'il semblait déjà l'être.

« …J'étais venu voir comment tu allais… »

Draco sous le regard de son père, se remit au lit

« Je vais bien, maintenant que plus rien ne peut m'arriver »

« Bien, bonne nuit mon fils »

« 'Nuit père »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry était retourné dans son château, de nouveaux sentiments et de nouvelles émotions à l'intérieur de lui semblaient l'animer.

Quel jeune homme, …, quel ange blond, il pouvait encore sentir son parfum…tellement enivrant…

Il voulait le goûter, il voulait le mordre…il voulait le faire sien.

Il avait lu de la peur au début dans ses yeux gris, mais ensuite…il ferma durant un bref instant ses propres yeux pour se remémorer de la douce caresse qu'il lui avait prodigué.

Sa main,…si fragile,…si sensuelle…

Il se releva brusquement du lit sur lequel il était assit et lança un très fort hurlement.

Il se sentait tellement frustré…il lui fallait aller chercher cet ange et le rapporter ici avec lui.

Personne ne devait le toucher sinon lui. Il était sien !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le matin suivant Draco, avait de très vilaines cernes sous les yeux.

Il n'avait pas tellement dormi, à chaque bruit qu'il entendait, il levait toujours les yeux au-delà des limites de sa fenêtre pour voir si le fantomatique vampire fut revenu.

Mais rien, seulement le léger bruit du au vent, mais rien de plus.

'_Tu me plais'_ Ses paroles continuaient à lui trotter dans la tête.

Il avait senti sur lui son touché, si léger, si délicat.

Il serait resté des heures et des heures à contempler ses splendides yeux verts.

'_Exactement comme le garçon du rêve' _se retrouva-t-il à penser…_ 'Mais bien sûr ! Quel idiot ! C'était le garçon qui m'était apparu…'_

Un léger murmure sortit de ses lèvres :

« Harry » murmura-t-il.

Malgré qu'il craignait encore cette créature, elle le fascinait également.

&&&&&&&&&&

La journée fut des plus calme pour Draco, alors que pour Harry elle avait été d'une longueur insupportable…

Il avait attendu avec une vive impatiente la venue des ténèbres, il ne voulait qu'une chose: se rendre chez son ange blond, le prendre et l'amener chez lui, dans son château.

Il serait resté des heures rien qu'à le regarder dormir paisiblement, sans savoir que deux yeux couleur jade le contemplait avec adoration.

Harry, était silencieusement entré dans la chambre puis avait pratiqué une silencieuse incantation sur le jeune homme blond.

Rien ne l'aurait sorti de son sommeil avant qu'il ne soit arrivé dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Harry le prit dans ses bras…

Harry se laissa tomber par la fenêtre, le jeune homme reposant dans ses bras, …tombant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ce que ses ailes ne s'ouvrent et les firent voler…

Ses bras le serraient fort contre sa poitrine…

Ils volèrent durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à planer avec délicatesse au dessus du manoir Riddle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco avait la sensation de se trouver dans une position inconfortable, mais il ne parvenait cependant pas à se tourner, comme si une personne dormait sur lui.

Nonchalamment il ouvrit les yeux, qui se focalisèrent aussitôt sur une tête brune qui reposait tranquillement sur sa poitrine.

Après quelques minutes d'observation, il se rendit compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre.

Son cœur commença à battre fortement, les trois quarts du corps de cet étranger étaient lui, ne donnant pas le moindre signe d'une quelconque envie de se déplacer.

Il tentait de se remettre les idées en place, lorsque soudain il sentit des petits baisers qui se déposaient sur son thorax.

Le brun en sentant le cœur de son ange s'accélérer brusquement, eu l'intuition que ce dernier était réveillé, légèrement effrayé de se trouver dans un endroit inconnu.

Par conséquent, il avait entreprit de déposer de petits baisers sur son thorax, déplaçant ensuite très légèrement la tête, il tourna son regard qui rencontra celui gris de son ange.

Il comprit alors que Draco l'avait reconnu, même s'il distinguait encore une certaine peur dans ses yeux. Cependant en cet instant, Harry voulait seulement cet angélique visage.

Il se positionna mieux au dessus de lui.

Lentement il abaissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou…dans lequel il commença à y déposer des baisers, puis entreprit de le lécher…la respiration de Draco s'accéléra sensiblement bien qu'il n'osait rien dire.

Avec beaucoup de calme, Harry abandonna son cou pour passer aux joues qu'il embrassa délicatement, puis déposa d'avides baisers sur ses lèvres…ses baisers se firent beaucoup plus profonds jusqu'à ce que le blond même céda sous ses baisers puis commença à jouer érotiquement avec lui.

Leurs langues se rencontraient, s'étudiaient puis se laissaient.

Leurs respirations étaient toujours plus saccadées.

Harry fit glisser sa main sur les fesses du jeune homme, avant de passer sur ses cuisses pour finalement aller s'insinuer se sa virilité.

Draco cette fois émit un gémissement, légèrement satisfait des attentions dont Harry faisaient preuve.

Le vampire, satisfait de lui, aventura sa main dans le pantalon puis prit en main l'objet de ses désirs.

En cet instant Draco vit des étoiles… il éprouvait des sensations très fortes…ses mains, vaguaient sur le dos nu d'Harry, et sur les fesses fermes du beau brun.

Harry poussa un grognement de pure satisfaction…

« Harry » soupira le blond

Le brun pendant qu'il faisait glisser le pantalon de Draco le long de ses cuisses, approcha son visage de son oreille :

« Répète-le…répète mon nom » lui dit-il d'un voix rauque rendue par l'émotion.

« Ha…Harry » soupira-t-il de nouveau d'une voix pétrie par le désir.

Harry l'embrassa avec fougue puis lui écarta doucement les jambes.

Draco sentait pressé contre son orifice à chaque poussée, toujours plus forte, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit Harry complètement en lui.

À ce moment une forte volée de douleur se ressentit dans tout le corps du blond, qui s'agrippa avec force aux bras d'Harry et se cabra complètement contre son amant

« aahh…att…attends je t'en prie… » réussit-il seulement à dire.

Harry, cessa de bouger, tout en restant à l'intérieur du corps de Draco, si chaud et invitant.

« Je t'en prie…stop…s'il te plait… » le supplia entre temps Draco.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas, pas maintenant qu'il le faisait sien…il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota :

« sshhh…détends toi…tu vas voir, tu vas aimer »

Et il recommença à se mouvoir en lui, avec beaucoup de douceur cette fois.

Ses poussées étaient alternées aux plaintes de Draco, qui doucement, lentement devinrent des gémissements de pure satisfaction, jusqu'à ce que cette fois ce soit le blond qui en demande plus.

Alors le vampire augmenta la vitesse de ses va-et-vient, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sentit plus le corps de Draco se tendre sous le sien puis il le sentit se laisser aller souplement contre le sien…il vit leurs corps taché de la substance de son amant et à ce moment-là, il se visa dans le corps de son amant.

Lorsqu'il fut vidé, ses canines s'allongèrent, le mordirent dans le cou, le marquant comme étant sa propriété.

**À suivre…**


	3. Chap 3

**Coucou tout le monde. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté, hein ? Enfin, toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui j'ai enfin terminé la traduction de cette fic.**

**RAR :**

**Louange :**_ Ravie de voir que tes problèmes d'ordinateur sont réparés. Pour ce qui est de Draco, il ne sera pas transformé ni en vampire, ni en calice. Voilà le nouveau chap. bisous, en espérant que cette fin te plaira._

**SamaraXX :**_ merci, voilà la fin._

**Sahada :**_ ravie d'avoir vu juste. Voilà le dernier chap. bisous._

**Nienna-lo :**_ merci vous me rassurez, lol. Et encore désolée de ne pas pouvoir changer la fin. J'espère tout de même que cette fin vous plaira. Bisous les filles._

**Dmslash :**_ merci, et voilà la suite et fin de ce si bon travail. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous._

**Vert emeraude : **_effectivement c'est trop tard comme tu le dis. Par contre je ne crois pas que dray soit contre. Tu verras toi-même dans ce dernier chap. bisous._

**Alician et Mike:**_ eh bien on ne s'ennuie pas du tout en lisant vos review. Au contraire ça m'a bien fait rire. Je suis complètement d'accord avec Mike quand il demande quelle tête on aurait si on apprenait que notre fils unique se faisait le monstre de notre ancien maître. Sûrement folle de joie, lol. Toujours est-il Mike que je te conseille vivement de ne pas trop t'approcher de Ryry, car connaissant Dray, il a en ce moment la baguette facile. Surtout que sous ce visage d'ange se cache un caractère démonique, lol. Et tu as tout à fait raison pour le changement de section. Valà c'est fait. Bon tous les deux, voilà le dernier chap. J'espère quand même vous voir pour une prochaine fic, que je ne manquerais sûrement pas de publier d'ici peu. Bisous._

**Crystal d'avalon :**_ merci, voilà le dernier chap. bisous_

**Satine01 :**_ merci, merci beaucoup. Bon bah voilà la suite et fin de cette fic. Bisous._

**Sefadora Firewood :**_ merci pour la review. Voilà l'ultimo capitolo comme on dirait en italien. Bisous._

**Ornaluca : **_Et voilà la dernière réponse à la dernière review pour ce chap, bon bah heureuse de voir que ce chap t'as plu. Voilà le dernier chap, de la fic. Bisous._

_**Et voilà, maintenant je vous souhaite une excellent lecture. C'est le dernier chap de cette fic.**_

**_Bisous._ **

_

* * *

_

Disclamer: bla bla bla, bla bla bla...rien à moi...bla bla bla...tout à J.K.Rowling...et bla bla bla...traduction à Goten.

* * *

_Chap3_

Draco après la nuit de passion passé en compagnie d'Harry, fut le premier à s'éveiller, et alors qu'il observait son compagnon qui dormait encore tranquillement, son regard gris passa tout son corps en revue…

Sa main, délicatement traça les contours de son visage, puis descendit le long de ses épaules.

Un doux sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Draco, alors que ses lèvres exprimaient de la félicité.

Un doux rayon de soleil entra dérangeant le sommeil d'Harry…

Draco vit son vampire se réveiller par la faute de cet impertinent rayon de soleil, ce qui accentua son sourire.

Il s'approcha de façon à être encore plus près du brun, et à l'oreille lui murmura :

« Bon réveil mon seigneur… » tout en lui caressant avec douceur et sensualité la joue.

En réponse, le brun sourit puis tourna vers lui son regard vert intense.

S'avançant plus près de son ange blond, il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour toi… »

Son bras le captura à vie, et le serra tout contre lui…de peur que l'ange qu'il avait capturé la nuit dernière ne puisse s'échapper.

Mais évidemment, ça n'était nullement le désir du blondinet…

Draco posa gentiment un bras sur le torse d'Harry, le faisant soupirer.

Sa main coquine vint se frotter contre les jambes puissantes de son maître.

« Mmm…si tu continues je ne répondrais plus de rien… » lui annonça doucement Harry.

Draco lui sourit tendrement, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches…et lui murmura de façon terriblement sensuelle :

« Peut-être est-ce ce que je souhaite… »

Harry ne le fit pas répéter une seconde fois…Il se mit confortablement sur le dos puis traîna Draco sur lui, en l'emprisonnant de ses bras puissants.

Des mèches blondes de Draco virent lui chatouiller le visage…

Le blond continuait à lui caresser le plus doucement du monde le visage…

« Tu es si beau… » lui murmura-t-il «…et si doux… »

Le brun haussa un sourcil pour les moins interrogatif, et se laissa dorloter par son ange.

Ils restèrent quasiment toute la matinée au lit, à se dorloter mutuellement…Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit provenant de l'estomac de son ange blond ne les ramène à la réalité.

« Tu as faim ? » lui demanda-t-il en rigolant.

Les joues légèrement roses de Draco ainsi que son timide signe d'affirmation lui firent penser qu'il n'avait jamais donné la moindre possibilité à quelqu'un de lui porter la personne qui pourrait le rendre heureux.

« Dobby » appela Harry

Le petit elfe de maison de maison apparut à la porte, tout fier de pouvoir servir son maître.

« Prépare quelque chose de spécial pour mon ange veux tu… »

L'elfe de maison acquiesça, heureux de pouvoir préparer quelque chose qui le rendrait orgueilleux.

Draco pendant ce temps, avait rougit en s'entendant appeler _'mon ange'_.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que je sois un ange ? » lui demanda Draco si bas, que cela ressemblait plus à un murmure.

Harry l'observa attentivement puis lui répondit :

« Parce que tu l'es…Tu es mon ange…Comment devrais-je t'appeler…? »

« Beh…Je suppose par mon nom… »

« Et quel serait-il ? » demanda curieusement Harry

L'idée que le jeune homme puisse avoir un nom ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

« …Tu ne connais pas mon nom… ? » demanda stupidement Draco.

« Non »répondit simplement Harry.

« C'est Draco…Draco Malfoy »

Le regard vert de Draco s'agrandit sous l'effet de la surprise

« Malfoy ? Tu as participé à la défaite de Voldemort ? » demanda-t-il choqué

Le blond lui fit un petit sourire puis s'exclama :

« Non, bien sûr que non ! … Je ne suis pas aussi puissant que ceux qui ont participé à sa défaite. C'est mon père qui a aidé à le vaincre »

Un silence s'abattit sur eux.

Harry ne s'attendait vraiment pas à s'éprendre d'un Malfoy…

Même si au fond de lui, la chose ne lui importait pas, en revanche il était plus que certain que son ange avait le droit de savoir que lui, il était le fils de ce monstre de Voldemort.

Que faire? Le lui révéler ou non ?

Draco l'observait curieux,…il n'était plus certain que cela avait été une bonne chose que de lui dire son nom, …à présent son maître semblait pensif…

Et s'il venait à en changer d'opinion sur lui ? …

Quelle idée ? Ils n'avaient parlé de rien, seulement quelques phrases doucereuses c'est tout…cependant rien de vraiment concret.

Dobby interrompit ses pensées en leur annonçant que le déjeuner destiné à Draco était prêt.

Harry acquiesça, puis sortit du lit en même temps que Draco.

Draco en profita pour admirer Harry dans sa superbe nudité…il ressemblait à un dieu obscur…terriblement beau…

Le brun passa une robe de chambre, puis observa son amant tandis qu'il enfilait un caleçon de couleur noir.

« Où allez-vous ? » demanda curieusement le blond.

« Finir une chose… »lui répondit-t-il vaguement « Dobby ? » appela-t-il et le petit elfe de maison apparut presque aussitôt « Emmène Draco dans la salle à manger »

Le blondinet suivit donc l'elfe de maison même si ses pensées restées dirigées vers Harry.

« Ah Dobby » le rappela Harry depuis le corridor « donne à Draco de quoi écrire pour prévenir son père qu'il va bien »

L'elfe acquiesça puis reprit son chemin.

Harry entendit un murmure '_Merci'_ de la part de Draco

Il lui fit un rapide sourire, puis disparut rapidement dans un autre couloir sombre.

o0§0o

Harry était descendu dans les souterrains du château, là ou son père l'avait enfermé durant une partie de sa vie.

Cet endroit était horrible…malheureusement pour Harry il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Il respira à plein poumon l'air pollué et humide qui se dégageait des lieux.

Il aurait dû dire à Draco la vérité sur sa nature…et c'était mieux qu'il le fasse rapidement.

Il se mit alors à courir dans les divers couloirs, rejoignant son ange blond, qui dans la salle à manger finissait de manger.

« Draco » l'appela Harry

Draco s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette, et souriant il se tourna vers Harry.

« …Draco…sais-tu où nous sommes ? » lui demanda sérieusement Harry, pendant qu'il l'observer se relever.

Draco eut un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'en rendait bien compte.

« Dans ton château…j'en déduis…mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

Harry soupira lentement puis reprit :

« Que crois-tu que je sois…Draco ? »

Draco le regarda sans comprendre un traître mot de se qu'il lui disait, mais surtout sans comprendre où son amant souhaitait visiblement en venir.

« Comment ?...Harry je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que tu me demandes. Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Draco, ton père a participé à la chute de Voldemort »

« C'est vrai qu'il y a participé Harry, mais je ne comprends pas ce que ceci a à voir…même s'il se trouve que tu sois une créature obscure, cela ne veut absolument pas dire qu'il ou moi devrons te tuer. »

« Et si vous y étiez obligés ? » demanda-t-il sombrement

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le devrions-nous ? » demanda Draco qui commençait à s'énerver « La seule créature que nous devrions tuer est la monstruosité que Voldemort à laissé à sa place ! »

Harry savait parfaitement que Draco disait cela parce qu'il ne savait pas que justement la créature, c'était lui… Mais peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi…près tout…Draco était la lumière alors que lui, il était la nuit obscure, un monstre.

Harry mit aussitôt fin à ses pensées…

« Prépare-toi Draco » lui dit-il lugubrement

Draco ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que signifiaient les paroles d'Harry.

« À quoi ? »

« Je te ramène dans ton château »

Le blond resta sans voix…Pourquoi ? S'était-il déjà fatigué de lui ? N'en voulait-il déjà plus ?...Quelque chose dans la poitrine de Draco lui faisait mal…atrocement mal…

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il à peine

Harry se retourna vers son ange blond

Il semblait que la vie venait de quitter cet ange.

« C'est mieux ainsi, crois moi » lui dit-il en retournant dans les souterrains du château.

o0§0o

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Harry en entrant dans la chambre…

C'était à présent le soir, Harry était resté toute la journée dans les cachots, à penser à ce choix qu'il avait fait.

Mais la chambre en question était vide '_où est-il ? …Sûrement dans la salle de bain'_ pensa-t-il. Malheureusement la salle de bain était elle aussi vide.

« Dobby ! »

« Oui maître »

« Dobby où es Draco ? »

« Il s'en est allé. Il a dit que vous ne le vouliez plus ici… »

Harry n'écouta pas la fin de la réponse de Dobby. Déjà il se précipitait hors du château. Son fou d'ange était un inconscient ! Ne savait-il pas que les dangers étaient dehors, dans ce domaine ?

Deux grandes ailes noires se déployèrent dans son dos…il s'éleva dans le ciel noir, en espérant pouvoir l'apercevoir.

o0§0o

Draco se rapprocha encore plus près du feu…il était tellement fatigué d'avoir marché durant toute la journée,…en plus il ne savait même pas s'il était sur la bonne route.

'_C'est sûr, cette place me donne des frissons'_ pensa-t-il sombrement.

Les flammes envoyaient d'étranges reflets sur la peau pâle de Draco.

Une larme se glissa hors de ses yeux gris.

'_Je ne dois pas pleurer' _s'imposa-t-il, pourtant d'autres larmes suivirent le chemin de la première. _'Maintenant ça suffit ! Je suis un Malfoy ! Et un Malfoy ne pleure pas'_ se dit-il en cherchant à paraître fort.

L'unique de ne pas y penser, était de reprendre la route.

Il éteignit le feu magique qu'il avait crée puis ajusta mieux le manteau noir qu'il avait pris au château d'Harry.

Il rabattit le capuchon pour cacher ses cheveux blonds, et c'est ainsi qu'il reprit le voyage.

o0§0o

Harry le cherchait partout…Il était angoissé de ne pas savoir où pouvait être son ange…Et il avait pensé le ramener chez lui ! C'été stupide rien que d'y avoir pensé…

Quand il avait vu leur chambre vide, il avait éprouvé un sentiment de solitude…et maintenant qu'il n'arrivait pas à le retrouver, il avait peur, peur de ne pas réussir à arriver à temps s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Une odeur de fumée l'attira dans une direction…

'_Draco est passé par là' _pensa-t-il un nouvel espoir naissant en lui. Il couvrit rapidement la distance qu'avait effectué le blond, apercevant quelques mètres plus loin, une silhouette vêtue de noir qui s'éloignait rapidement.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus fort, d'un coup d'ailes il atterrit devant la silhouette.

o0§0o

Draco leva la tête pour trouver Harry face à lui.

« Harry, que faites-vous ici ? »

« Draco… »

« Êtes-vous venu pour vérifier par vous-même que je m'en allais bien ? » demanda-t-il tristement.

« Non !...Je suis venu pour te ramener au château »

Le regard argenté du blond, s'élargit légèrement

« Je…me suis trompé…Draco rentres avec moi » lui dit-il en lui tendant la main, que Draco prit en hésitant.

« Et…si ensuite tu te fatigueras de moi ? … Tu me chasseras encore ? demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

« Non…Je ne me fatiguerai jamais de toi » lui répondit-il en souriant tendrement, et en séchant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. « Ne pleures pas ange… »

« Je ne suis pas un ange »

Harry le prit dans ses bras, et doucement il s'éleva dans le ciel.

« Oh si…tu l'es » lui murmura-t-il doucement.

o0§0o

Cette nuit là, ils firent de nouveau l'amour… pas du sexe…oh non…ils s'aimèrent tendrement tout au long de la nuit.

Heureux comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été auparavant, ils attendirent que les pâles du soleil les découvrent tendrement enlacés...à se murmurer de doux mots d'amour.

Pourtant dans le cœur d'Harry, un petit poids grandissait constamment… Il ne pouvait plus cacher son identité à son ange…

Et ainsi, alors que lentement à l'extérieur le soleil se levait, Harry se décida à parler :

« Draco ? » l'appela-t-il doucement

« mmhh… » bougonna le blond.

« Que crois-tu que je sois ? » lui demanda prudemment le brun.

Draco s'écarta à peine pour mieux regarder son ange obscur.

« Pourquoi me le demandes-tu encore Harry ? … Est-ce si important que ça ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

« Oui ça l'est…pour moi…je dois savoir si tu m'accepteras même après ce que je vais t'apprendre » lui répondit le brun, en prenant sa main et en la portant à ses lèvres.

Draco soupira…

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es…Je sais que tu es une créature obscure…mon ange obscur » murmura-t-il en ébauchant un sourire.

« Je…m'appelle Harry… » commença le brun.

« Je sais… » répondit le blond, mais Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence. « Je m'appelle Harry Potter…Potter est le nom de ma mère…Je suis le fils de Lily Potter et Lord Voldemort…celui qui a été détruit par ton père…Draco » termina Harry.

Le blond semblait avoir cesser de respirer.

« Je suis la créature obscure que vous cherchez… »

« Non ! Non ce n'est pas possible… » dit Draco qui commençait à se fâcher.

D'un geste rapide, il se leva du lit et fixa le garçon brun encore allongé…Il ne le regardait pas avec haine…mais avec surprise…et incrédulité…

« Draco… » l'appela doucement Harry.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…je t'en prie… »dit-il en s'agenouillant sur le lit à côté d'Harry.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de Draco.

« Tout est vrai Draco… » dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

« …C'était pour ça que tu m'as éloigné hier ?...C'était pour ça ? demanda-t-il la voix légèrement déformée par l'angoisse qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

« Oui » répondit-il simplement.

« Harry…Serre moi fort s'il te plait… »

Le brun l'entoura de ses bras et le l'allongea tout contre lui, en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Draco…Je suis désolé…J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt » dit-il en sentant le corps de son ange secoué par les sanglots.

« Non…Harry ce n'est pas pour ça…c'est…que…tu devras m'aimer ? » demanda-t-il en pleurant contre lui.

Harry ouvrit en grand ses yeux verts, et chercha à faire cesser son ange de pleurer…

« Draco…tu es amoureux ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Le visage sillonné de larmes, il affirma lentement.

« Oh Draco…Je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour, mais…si c'est ce que je ressens, c'est un sentiment difficile à expliquer…mon doux ange…j'ai besoin de savoir…tu veux t'en maintenant que tu sais qui je suis ? »

Après quelques sanglots, sa seule faible réponse fut :

« Non Harry…Je t'en prie…je veux rester avec toi…ça m'importe peu de savoir qui tu es…reste seulement avec moi… »

Harry heureux, le serra contre lui.

« Merci Draco… »répondit-il alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

« De quoi ? » demanda le jeune blond en cherchant à se calmer.

« De m'aimer…et du fait que ça t'importes peu qui je suis…je suis heureux…Je t'ai… je ne veux pas te voir souffrir.

« Je t'aime Harry »

« Je t'aime Draco »

Un long baiser scella leur déclaration…alors que la vie commençait à se créer dans le corps de Draco.

Vie, qui neuf mois plus tard vit enfin le jour…

Et qui fut également aimé par papi Lucuis, qui après une longue période accepta l'union de son unique héritier avec le fils de son ennemi.

Vie qui rappellerait éternellement l'amour de Draco et Harry.

**FIN.

* * *

**

_**ET voilà c'est la fin. Ça me fait quand même un peu drôle de savoir que cette fic est enfin terminée.**_

_**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense bientôt revenir avec une nouvelle fic, ou plutôt avec une nouvelle traduction.**_

_**Allez + tout le monde.**_


End file.
